


Di Mama

by ConiNejo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, Original Character(s), Otra Familia, Tsuna Di Mama, Tsuna no es Sawada, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Satsuki Sawada un alumno que parece normal ha pasado por muchas aventuras, o, mejor dicho, desdichas de la vida desde que llegó su tutor. Al poder lograr romper la maldición de los Arcobalenos pensaba que ya todo había terminado, que equivocado estaba, ya que una nueva mafia, o mejor dicho una mafia jamás conocida pero antigua se presenta en Namimori con el fin de cambiar la historia. Reborn al recibir la noticia sobre esta mafia en Namimori, tomará manos en el asunto con Fon y Colonnello, aunque no se esperaría que el amor tocará a su puerta con la llegada de esta mafia y que mejor que la jefa de esta.Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi/ Lemon/ Personajes OCPareja: R27Los personajes de KHR corresponden a su respectivo autor.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Di Mama

La vida de Satsuki Sawada era de todo menos normal. Él en un principio era un chico común, aunque popular por su buen atractivo, era alto - como de 1,70-, tenía cabello rubio cenizo, y unos encantadores ojos azules, pero aún con todo eso, con la llegada de su espartano tutor todo se fue al caño.

Primero llegó diciendo sobre que él era el próximo jefe de la mafia más poderosa en el mundo, obligándolo a tener guardianes, quienes eran sus "amigos" los cuales fue conociendo en situaciones muy peculiares; el primero fue Gokudera el cual lo conocí a causa de que este viajo de Italia hasta Japón para desafiar me y obtener el título de Décimo Vongola, aunque en la batalla que tuvimos termine ganando obteniendo el respeto de este auto nombrándose la mano derecha del pelirrubio, luego llegó Yamamoto, con el la situación fue más desagradable a causa de que esté quería suicidarse y en un acto desesperado le salve la vida obteniendo así al guardián de la lluvia, el siguiente fue Lambo quien llegó para matar a Reborn terminando por vivir con el Décimo convirtiéndose así en el guardián del trueno, el siguiente fue Oni-san, Ryohei su guardián del sol con el que se enfrentó y se unió ah el a causa de que perdió el combate, extrañamente el caso de Hibari fue que con este simplemente ya era considerado su guardián de la nube, ni siquiera se enfrentaron o hablaron, solo de la nada este es ahora el guardián del Décimo, luego llegó su ultimo guardián con el que tuvo que pelear obteniendo el modo de última voluntad, Mukuro su guardián de la niebla. Por el puesto de Décimo Vongola tuvo que pelear con Varia, terminando por ganar, y cuando se pensaba que ya había terminado ocurrió lo del futuro en la que tuvo demasiados problemas, aunque de esa situación supo apreciar más a su familia y volverse más poderoso, pero esto no termina aquí, ya que después de un tiempo conoció a su ahora mejor amigo Emma con el cual tuvo que pelear por el problema que les causó Daemon, el guardián de la niebla de Vongola Primo, en esa fase fue en la que sufrió más y logró fortalecerse como nunca antes, ya que, solucionado el problema volvió a su día a día en la academia Nami-chū, bueno eso fue hasta que llegó el problema de los Arcobalenos, en el cual nuevamente lograron triunfar, logrando así romper la maldición.  
Si, esas fueron muchas aventuras, pero gracias a estas Satsuki Sawada obtuvo muchos amigos y una familia más grande que la que tenía antes. Pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué está haciendo hoy Satsuki Sawada? Bueno eso es fácil, en este momento Satsuki Sawada se encontraba huyendo de un Reborn adulto, y sí, los Arcobalenos obtuvieron sus formas adultas con las que estaban antes de la maldición, Satsuki; huía de un Reborn molesto a causa de que en la mañana con su delirante egocentrismo sobre lo maravilloso que se veía con el cabello hasta los hombros choco con la mesa botando el tan adorado expreso del asesino, eso claramente había sido el cavar su tumba, así que con el poco cerebro que tenía huyo de la casa en dirección a Namimori-chū con el fin de por lo menos salvarse de un golpe que probablemente lo llegué a matar. Cuando estaba a pasos de entrar su hiper intuición lo atacó con una fuerte advertencia, algo muy importante iba a ocurrir, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero iba a ocurrir aquí en Namimori-chū. De la impresión había detenido su correr tan abruptamente que Reborn y ahora que se daba cuenta, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko y Oni-san, se detuvieron detrás de él observándolo con preocupación, excepto Reborn quien tenía una expresión de indiferencia, aunque se veía preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Judaime ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dijo un Gokudera muy preocupado.

\- Si... Si, solo que mi super intuición me está advirtiendo que hoy ocurrirá algo en Namimori-chū- Dije tocándome la sien con una expresión de incertidumbre.

\- Pero... ¿Es algo bueno o malo? - Dijo Yamamoto mirando despreocupado.

\- No lo sé, pero no es un peligro para nosotros - Dijo más tranquilo el pelirrubio comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de Namimori, en lo que se encontraba Hibari y el cual no había apartado la vista del Decimo, logrando así asustar a este por la idea de que le iba a morder hasta la muerte, avanzando más rápido, llego al salón con Yamamoto, Kyoko y Gokudera detrás justo para el toque de inicio.

Mientras tanto Reborn sabía que en este momento se encontraban todos los Arcobalenos repartidos en Namimori, esto era con el fin de mantener todavía un contacto entre ellos con respecto a sus formas adultas ya que esto fue gracias al invento de Verde, pero tampoco era tan seguro, ya que en ocasiones volvían a su forma bebé a causa de que se debía estabilizar las llamas que se encontraban en sus interiores, con el cuerpo adulto. Recién comenzaron hace 5 días y se supone que terminaría cuándo pasará la semana, pero ahora con lo que dijo su alumno tal vez debería también tomar precauciones.

Con eso en mente Reborn entro en Namimori-chū para molestar a su alumno ya que aún no se le olvidaba sobre lo del expreso en la mañana.

\- Reborn - Una voz grave lo detuvo volteando para encontrarse con Fon y quién a su lado se encontraba Colonnello.

\- Yo, Reborn. Kora - Dijo Colonnello levantando la mano en saludo.

\- ¿Alguna razón en específico por la que estén aquí? - Dijo el Arcobaleno del sol con indiferencia.

\- No seas así, solo venimos por un mensaje del Vongola Noveno, quien nos dijo que estuviéramos vigilando Namimori-chū - dijo Fon con una mirada sería.

\- ¿Y eso Por qué? - Dijo el asesino ahora más sorprendido y preocupado.

\- Dijo que una mafia la cual no es muy conocida había viajado a Namimori y se supone que en este momento estos ya estarían aquí, Kora - Dijo Colonnello serio.

\- Entonces manos a la obra - dijo Reborn caminando hacia Namimori-chū, parece que la academia necesitaba unos nuevos profesores sustitutos.

Mientras tanto en una limosina conduciendo por Namimori se encontraban los guardianes y en medio de estos se encontraba una hermosa figura que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, pronto ocurriría el primer encuentro.


End file.
